Downhill
Downhill is the 16th episode of Kim Possible in production order. Synopsis A school ski trip leads to 'humiliation nation' when Bonnie manages to place Kim's parents as chaperones; Kim and Ron discover that legendary monsters are actually the mutated experiments of a rogue geneticist. Recap Outside a snowy Middleton High, the sign reads: "Mount Middleton Ski Trip". At the side of the school stands a school bus. Some pupils are going into it, while some others are putting their backpacks into the bus. Barkin stands at one end of the bus and writes down everyone who gets on the bus. Ron then comes, and he carries a pair of skis and almost hits two people, one of them being Kim. They then look at a really sad pupil named Alan Platt going into the bus. The reason he is sad is because his parents is going to chaperon on the ski trip. Kim's mom then shows up, to Kim's surprise. She then says that Bonnie called her and Mr. Dr. Possible, telling them that the Platts came down with flu at the last minute. So they decided to chaperon on the school trip. Bonnie then takes a picture of them. Kim then says that Bonnie did it on purpose, to which she "tries to act innocently". Kim's dad on the other hand, is trying to act cool, which means humiliation nation for Kim. As the bus drives through the snow-covered mountain landscape, Kim's parents are talking about her in a way that completely humiliates her. Ron on the other hand, is worried about a snow beast that he is reading about in the newspaper, to which Kim gives a sarcastic answer. She tells him that the picture in the newspaper could be anything, and that Ron shouldn’t take it seriously. He then tells her that is the point, as the newspaper is giving $5000 to whoever that gets a clear photo of the beast. Every person in the bus hears him, and looks at him weirdly, and Barkin asks if Ron really believes it. Kim’s parents then begin to sing, making Kim totally humiliated, while Ron sings along. When they have arrived, Kim’s dad makes sure that everyone gets all their stuff, while Barkin asks Ron if he is ready to get that snow beast. Ron doesn’t get it, but Barkin explains that he didn’t want to share the 5000 dollars with the whole class. Barkin then agrees with Ron that Ron will get two percent of the 5000 dollars. Kim is continuing to get humiliated by her parents as they continue to tell her classmates more embarrassing stuff about her. Bonnie, on the other hand, is really enjoying herself, and continues to take pictures of Kim and her parents. Ron and Barkin is walking up the mountain. Ron is very exhausted, while Barkin is not tired at all. They then stop, as Barkin is hearing something. A terrible scream then come, shaking trees and making Barkin and Ron almost fall. Ron and Barkin then says out “Snow Beast!” at the same time, in a happy tone, and heads to where the scream comes from. They then start to follow it, before seeing a shadow flying over them, and then a big crash behind them. This causes Ron and Barkin to fall over the edge, and slide down the snow-covered mountainside, before heading of a cliff and falling some meters into the snow below. They manage to get up from the snow, and hear the same scream again, and some very heavy footsteps. Barkin makes the camera ready, as a shadow approaches. Ron screams, but Barkin tells him to calm down, as it is only a woman. We then get to see this woman, who is a little big in the edges. She also has black hair and glasses as well. They then talk a bit with her, and she asks if they believe in the snow-beast, to which they assure her that they don’t. She also introduces herself as Amy Hall. She is trying to hit on Barkin. Ron tries to play matchmaker as soon as he notices, much to the dismay of Barkin. They then head back to the lodge, as we hear some giant footsteps, and see a large monster jumping past, with big rodent teeth and whiskers, and it screams out, which allows us to see that it has long ears and two horn-like growths on its nose, but it is only a silhouette, so we don’t see any facial details. Back outside the lodge, where the rest of the class is, Bonnie is talking to Kim’s dad, but Kim interrupts, fearing a humiliation scene coming up. Ron then comes down at high speeds on a snowboard, an as he stops, he manages to shower Bonnie with snow, much to her irritation and Kim’s pleasure. Kim then asks if he has found his snow monster, to which Ron hushes her. Amy and Barkin then comes down, and Amy is still hitting on him. Kim then notices a strange-looking stuffed animal that Amy has attached to her jacked, around the center of her chest, saying that it is an Otterfly, a Cuddle Buddy. Amy then asks if Kim collects Cuddle Buddies, to which she replies that she has seen them at the mall, as to not embarrass herself. Kim’s mother then comes and says that Kim loves Cuddle Buddies. Amy is really happy for this, and says that she is the president of the Cuddle Buddy Collectors Club, and Bonnie takes a picture of them, which annoys Kim. Amy then asks which of them Kim’s favorite is. Kim’s mother then says that it is Pandaroo, and that she still sleeps with it, which annoys Kim, and makes Bonnie really happy. Up at the terrace of the lodge, Kim is standing, looking very angry. She then tells Ron that Bonnie knows about Pandaroo, and that all hope is lost. Ron then borrows the Kimmunicator, and asks Wade about the snow monster sitch. Wade says that he hasn’t found anything, and that Barkin gives him 10 percent of the reward if he delivers info, which irritates Ron. Kim then tells how terrible it is to have her parents on the ski trip, and that she is in humiliation nation. Unfortunately, Kim’s dad hears this, and gets sad. Barkin then comes and says that they have to go out again before Amy force-feeds him more cocoa. Up in the mountain, Barkin and Ron is ready for the snow beast. Barkin has the camera ready, and is on the lookout for the beast, and so is Ron and Rufus. Ron is holding the Kimmunicator, with Wade on it. They then discover some really large footprints, which Barkin takes pictures of the footprints, as a shadow moves between the nearby trees. A dog then comes out of the trees. Barkin proceeds to pet it, but it reveals it has a pair of pincers, as well as six lobster legs and a lobster tail. Barkin is about to take a picture of it, when a rumble appears and it runs away. A big monster then jumps out of the trees behind them, and we clearly see that it is the monster we saw from before. We now get to see it in detail, and it looks like a rabbit mixed up with a rhinoceros. Amy then appears with two masked men and the dog-lobster in her hands, and tells the rabbit-rhinoceros to sit still, and it obeys. Barkin then understands that Amy is the owner of these beasts, and Amy then tells the masked men to get the camera. Barkin then takes off one of the monsters’ mask, and he understands that it is not a normal man, as the head is that of a pig. Ron takes off the mask of the other “man”, and sees that its head is that of a bird. The pig-man then knocks out Barkin, as Amy tells them to take them to her lab. The pig-man and the bird-man then carries off Ron and Barkin, while Amy rides the rabbit-rhino back to her Lab. The Kimmunicator on the other hand, is still lying in the snow, and Wade figures he has to get Kim, and the Kimmunicator then rockets off, with two sled legs on it. Back at the lodge, Mr. Dr. Possible is building a snowman, as two girls says that he has a nice outfit, to which he answers “groovy”. Kim’s dad then gets a little angry as Kim comments that reply, and Kim’s mother then tells Kim’s father that they should go, since they don’t want Kim in humiliation nation, with a slightly irritated tone. Kim then realizes that they heard her talking about it, and feels bad. But then the Kimmunicator comes down, and Wade tells Kim that something has happened. At Amy’s lab, the man-creatures are tying up Ron, Barkin, and Rufus, while Amy scolds the rabbit-rhino for wandering around in the mountains. Barkin then asks what kind of place they are at, to which Amy replies that it is her Genetic Engineering Lab, and she shows them her favorite part of it, which is her one hundred percent complete collection of Cuddle Buddies. She then begins to tell what she did after that, as she takes some cookies out of an oven, which was to create living Cuddle Buddies. She then says that she is one of the world’s most foremost bio-geneticists, and that she was called DNAmy. Barkin then says that she is “sick and wrong”, and DNAmy then says that he is a meanie and that she “can fix that”, and gets an evil smile on her face. Kim is snowboarding through the mountains, and stops to ask Wade if he can search the Cuddle Buddy website for Amy, as they have information about every major “cuddlers”. Wade asks how she knows that, and she says that she has visited the website a few times. This makes Wade almost laugh. They then find out that she is a bio-geneticist, and that she was kicked out of the university because of unorthodox splice experiments, and that her nickname was DNAmy. Wade then proceeds to scan the nearby area for a lab, and he finds a cave with high amounts of artificial reinforcements. Kim then continues to snowboard through the terrain, towards the cave. She then detects a security cam moving back and forth, and manages to get past it undetected. Back inside DNAmy’s lab, she is about to put Barkin and Rufus into a machine, and she tells them that she is going to genetically splice Rufus and Barkin, since he told her she is sick and wrong. They then gets taken into two small rooms. DNAmy is then starting the genetic splice, and the machine gets activated. Kim has come in, and is watching the process from above. She then sees a cat approaching, but it is no ordinary cat, as it has the body of a snake. It then wraps around Kim, and she falls down some stairs to the same floor as DNAmy and the others. The snake-cat gets knocked out from this. She then discovers a Pandaroo Star edition in DNAmy’s collection, stating that they only made twelve of them. She then throws two Cuddle Buddies at DNAmy’s man-creatures, who is running towards he. The Cuddle Buddies knocks them out. Kim then proceeds to take DNAmy, but she whistles, and the rabbit-rhino arrives and stops Kim. DNAmy then completes the genetic splice between Rufus and Barkin, and a creature which looks like a man-sized Rufus with huge muscles and Barkin’s hair then comes out of a third room in between the two that Ron and Barking were taken into before the genetic splice. Kim then plays the rabbit-rhino up against the naked mole man, saying that DNAmy has a new favorite, which works, as the rabbit-rhino let go of Kim and begins to fight the naked mole man, while DNAmy tries to stop them. Kim uses the situation to free Ron. As the fight continues, the two mutants begins to destroy DNAmy’s lab; Kim then manages to get the naked mole man into the genetic engineering machine, and transforms it back to separate Rufus and Barkin. But, Rufus has Barkin’s clothes on him, while Barkin yells that he needs pants. They then escapes just as the lair blows up, Barkin wearing a purple dressing gown and slippers. As the lab explodes, Cuddle Buddies starts to rain down. But just as they thought they were safe, an avalanche starts, triggered by the explosion. They then start to run, but they see no hope of outrunning it. But, just as hope seems to have gone, Kim’s dad comes in for a miraculous rescue on his homemade rocket snowboard, and they manages to jump over a chasm, and is safe from the avalanche, which plunges into the chasm. They arrive down at the lodge, and everyone is cheering. Kim then apologizes to her parents. DNAmy gets taken into custody (which leaves one to wonder how she survived the explosion). Bonnie then takes a picture of Kim hugging her mom after the apology. Both Kim and her mother then look irritated at Bonnie. Behind her, a woman comes out, and Bonnie realizes that it’s her mom. She calls Bonnie stuff like pumpkin and Bon-Bon, which leaves Bonnie in humiliation nation, while the others enjoy it. Kim’s mom then reveals that she called Bonnie’s mother, and told her that they needed more chaperons. Kim then tells her mom that she rocks. Notes *Villain: DNAmy *Animation Production by Starburst *5th episode aired; First aired June 21, 2002 on Disney Channel. *Aired October 12, 2002 on ABC Kids and April, 2005 on Toon Disney. *16th episode in chronological order. Quotes Kim: Mom, I am so sorry. Mrs. Dr. Possible: Don't worry, honey. Your father and I were teenagers once. Sometimes, we forget what it's like. (they hug, and Bonnie takes a picture of them) Bonnie: Isn't this a sweet moment? Mrs. Rockwaller: Bonnie! Bonnie: (panicked) Mom? Mrs. Rockwaller: Pumpkin! (Mrs. Rockwaller hugs Bonnie) Bonnie: Mother! What are you doing here? Mrs. Rockwaller: I heard you kids needed more chaperones, so I just rushed right up! Bonnie: (panicked) But... you can't! Mrs. Rockwaller: Now, Bon-Bon! Don't go flying off the handle! Ron: (amused) Bon-Bon? Mrs. Rockwaller: If everything isn't just so, little Bon-Bon goes straight to pieces. (she giggles) Bonnie: But why? Who called you? Mrs. Dr. Possible: There's too many kids for just us to handle, and I thought that if Kimmie got to enjoy having her parents around, why not you too, Bonnie? (winks at her) Mrs. Rockwaller: This is going to be such fun! You have to introduce me to every single one of your little classmates. (as she and Bonnie walk away, Bonnie groans in humiliation) Kim: You rock, Mom. Mrs. Dr. Possible: You rock too, Kimmie. (they hug) External links *KP Tome page *KP Tome: Downhill transcript Category:Episodes